3 Day Experiment
by Rainbow Colored Blood
Summary: Togami Byakuya conducts an unusual experiment on Naegi just to see how far he will go for his friends.


-Day 1-

Togami's smirk widened when he heard the doorbell's chime ring throughout his room. He had been waiting quite patiently on the edge of his bed. And despite the fact that his guest was a minute late, instead of frowning his mood increased, making him almost excited and ready to race to the door. He stood and slowly moved to the door to let his visitor in. Naegi stood outside the door with a worrisome look on his face.

He never really liked being around Togami due to the condescending attitude and rude comments that would always arise. It wasn't like he hated Togami, however the boy was just so cold hearted that it seemed almost impossible to communicate with him properly or in a friendly manner. He could never understand what Fukawa saw in him or why she called him her "White Knight". He entered the room, prepared for whatever Togami had for him this time.

"What is it that you wanted Togami?" he asked bravely seeing the person in question close the door and hearing the lock click.

"Take a seat Naegi."

"Just tell me what you want. It's late and I wanna go to sleep already."

"I said take a seat."

Naegi hearing his voice raise in volume decided to obey seeing as though he would rather that this be over as soon as possible. Togami walked over to where Naegi sat on the edge of the bed,

"Naegi back in the cafeteria after everyone had begun leaving I recall you saying you would do anything to help Kirigiri."

Naegi looked up from the floor, and the twiddling of his thumbs abruptly stopped.

"You mean you'l-"

"Yes. But only if you agree to my deal."

"Your deal?"

"Every night from now on you will sleep in my room. While you are here you will obey any and everything I command you to do. Agree to that and I shall give you Kirigiri's key. Deal?"

The brunette could only stare at him baffled. Every night alone with the self-proclaimed king? The thought alone cause Makoto to involuntary shiver a bit. The light motion did not go unnoticed.

"What's this? Is the fearless Makoto Naegi scared? Not brave enough to help out his dear friend?" the heir mocked cruelly, and he quickly received a resolute answer that was curt but full of determination.

"Fine."

"Good, then sleep."

"W-wait! You mean on the floor?!"

"I don't care where you sleep. It just has to be in this room. And shut up. You're too loud."

-Day 2-

Knock Knock! "Togami? Its Naegi." The weakest knock followed by faintest whisper he had ever heard came right before 10 o'clock, the time of Monokuma's nightly announcements. Naegi poked his head in as the door was opened. "Get in idiot."

He scurried in like a puppy to its owner.

"I won't be here for the majority of the night, but that doesn't mean you can use my bed."

"What?!"

"If you even touch the damn thing then the next corpse discovery announcement will most certainly be for you." And with that Togami Byakuya left with his room key and a few files in hand.

"Probably some police reports like usual," Naegi surmised. He yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth now that he was alone, and made his way to the chair beside the table. It was time to figure out a way to get comfortable enough to sleep.

…

…

…

It had been an hour of shifting in his spot on the uncomfortable chair, but to no avail Naegi could not sleep. His eyes moved to the comfy looking bed just waiting for him. He would take a light quick nap, get up to fix everything, and pretend to have been sleeping on the floor. It was a good plan. Easy and almost foolproof. Naegi leapt onto the bouncy mattress….

….and fell into a deep sleep.

He awoke that morning on the floor with a bruise on his back from where Togami had kicked him.

-Day 3-

Naegi poked his head into the door of Byakuya's room like he had done for the night before. Togami had chuckled at it the first time, finding the boy's timidity quite amusing, however this time he only stared at Naegi through the darkness.

"Um…Do you mind if I turn the ligh-"

"Go to sleep. On the bed tonight."

Naegi was taken aback; even through the darkness of the night could Togami see that. '"What kind of kindness could have overtaken him?" is probably what he's thinking.' Togami thought as sat in his chair, waiting for the boy to take his place in the bed.

Naegi continued to look at him suspiciously, wondering where this act of sudden generosity had suddenly come from, but complied anyway. He was too sleepy to argue, and it was unusually late anyway.

The High School's Luckster crawled under the warm sheet and curled his body up into a ball. As he slowly drifted out of consciousness the lone thought of how nice Byakuya smelled drifted in and out of his head.

"….ngh…nsh…" Naegi's small body attempted to squirm from side to side only to be restricted by something. He was enjoying a nice dream where he and the other students were all enjoying normal high school lives, when all of a sudden everything felt _too damn hot_. In a still delirious daze he wiggled and turned and almost thrashed to get the burning sheets off of him.

Suddenly he felt his insides beginning to burn, only it wasn't causing him pain, but it was making him feel…good?

He didn't understand it. All he could comprehend at that moment was the delicious fire burning throughout his body bringing him so much pleasure.

As the pleasure began to increase more and more his slowly eyes fluttered open to see the white paint of the ceiling. He almost immediately wished to be back in the dream, but the thought of that was cut short when another wave of pleasure hit him. His head tilted back into the pillow and he let out of cry. That's when he realized it. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked down towards his pants only to see a hand moving up down the length of his fully erect dick. His left leg was up on Togami's shoulder while the other dangled off the side of the bed. The bed sheets had been long forgotten on the floor..

"T-Togami! What the hell are you doing?"

"…An experiment." The silver headed male responded. He moved the hand that been groping Makoto's balls down lover to Naegi's asshole.

"Your ass looks like puckered up lips waiting for a kiss. Beg for one."

"Why would I beg for something like- OW! What the hell?" the brunette yelped painfully at Togami's hard open palm smack on the ass.

"If you break the deal than you will be punished thoroughly. Beg."

Naegi almost resisted, but a look in those predator like eyes had him obediently carrying out Togami's orders. "Please Tog-"

Another slap. "Master Togami." He corrected.

Naegi started once more, "Please Master Togami. Kiss me."

As the end of Naegi's please Naegi felt something push into him. It was wet and rough, but the way it swirled around and slid up and down the walls of his ass felt _utterly amazing_.

"M-Master Togami! I'm really-"

"Imbecile. I've only done this much and you're almost ready to cum? How pathetic." Togami's mouth pulled away from Naegi's tight hole and placed his lips on the head of his cock. His tongue licked up the precum and traced circles on the tip.

"Naegi…Beg for me to make you cum. Beg for me to kiss your pathetic dick until you cum."

Naegi hips involuntarily jerked upwards as Togami's moved away from him, patiently awaiting the boy's answer.

"T-togami…please...Let me cum!"

"Louder. And its Master Togami." He blew lightly on the small cock before him, inciting him to speak once more.

Naegi clenched his teeth; it felt as if he were being completely stripped of his pride. However he just couldn't allow Togami to stop, at least not when he was so damn close to the sweet release that awaited him. "Please Master Togami. Please! Please allow me to cum! Please kiss my pathetic dick until…ah! Nghh! Until I c-cum!"

The scion had run out of patience halfway through that loud proclamation. His mouth had descended fully around Naegi hard dick. He furiously sucked and nibbled at its sides, even taking it deep within his throat. His hands moved to Makoto's hips, holding them down with much force to stop him from bucking up so much.

Naegi couldn't control his hands from grasping Togami's hair and slamming his head down further on his length. As his cock reached the back of his throat Naegi cryed out as small spurts of white ecstasy bursts from his dick. The pompous king swallowed it all and let it make its way down his throat with a hearty gulp.

Togami pulled the leg from over his shoulder and moved away from Naegi to stand. He wiped a bit of saliva and semen from the corner of his mouth, and fixed his mussed hair. "You certainly are an interesting one…Makoto Naegi." Togami picked up a book lying on the table, "I'm leaving to go to the Library.I expect you to not be here when I get back in the morning." And he left. And Naegi knew not to protest. He also knew that it goes without saying that no one is to know of this little…whatever that was.

So Naegi simply sat up and pulled back on his boxers. He found his pants halfway to the door. And he snuck out to his room, silent and not uttering a peep. Not even a single yawn. For it goes without saying that what Byakuya Togami wants, he gets. **No matter what**.

* * *

AN: uuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmm i really dont know i kinda just finished dangan ronpa and was like "this game needs more fucking" and then this shitstain occurred im so sorry for making this.

Also the experiment Byakuya mentioned was pretty much "How much will Naegi allow himself to be manipulated for the sake of Kirigiri until he absolutely resists?" or "How far will he go for Kirigiri?" or "how much does this guy love that chick" or "How many licks does it take to get to Naegi to cum? One. Two. Three. CHOMP." idk what the experiment part is. fuck if i know. idek. damn im sleepy


End file.
